In Their Shoes
by SugarCoatedLove
Summary: When a group of ordinary teenagers get zapped to a very bored Host Club, they decide to swap places for a week. But will being Hosts be as easy as they first thought? And how will the Club deal with living a commoner's life?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys! This is SCL, and this is my first story.^^ As the summary stated, I will be accepting some OC's for the story. The form will be at the bottom.

* * *

><p>The Host Club was uncharacteristically gloomy that evening. It was the evening that would be sure to change Ouran forever.<p>

"Haruhi, we're bored~ Entertain us!" The twins synchronized, elbows on Haruhi's shoulders, who was trying to read a book. "Go ask Senpai, guys, I'm trying to get this done for class."

Hikaru pouted. "Aw, you're no fun, Haru-chan!"

And so they slithered off to bother their boss. "Boss, isn't there anything we can do? We're dying, here!" Kaoru cried. The blonde prince lifted his head up to show an equally bored expression. "Mother! Is it possible for us to go somewhere?"

Kyoya didn't even look up from his laptop. "Well, considering it is raining hail outside, I do not suggest that we leave the school until the weather blows over." He pushed up his glasses.

Everyone looked out the window; it was indeed a dark and stormy day. Sighing, they all slumped into their chairs, hands on their chins. "Geez, I'm really getting tired of this everyday routine." Hikaru mumbled.

"What do you mean, Hika-chan?" Honey blinked, taking the fork out of his little mouth.

"What I mean is that I hate doing the same thing every day! Why can't something _exciting _happen?"

Haruhi sweatdropped. _Are you kidding? Exciting things are always happening around here! It's the Host Club, after all._

"Yeah." Mori agreed. Cutting a finger into the air, Tamaki stood up abruptly. "You are right, Hikaru! The Host Club has been lacking it's fun adventures lately! There must be something we can do to mix things up!" He ran over to Haruhi.

"Oh, how about we play dress up on my daughter! We can dress her in all sorts of cutesy things~"

"Yeah!" The twins chirped, smiling. Haruhi let out a hiss. "In your dreams, Senpai!"

"Aww, come on, Haruhi, don't be a party pooper!"

"I said _go away!_"

Then, suddenly, a gigantic door appeared out of nowhere, landing right in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and peered at the door.

"What the….."

Suddenly, it opened, and out popped female head.

"Guys, I don't think we're in America anymore…."

* * *

><p>Alright, so here's the deal. I will be accepting four to five, possibly to six OC's. If you want to be in the story, please review or PM me the form below with your character filled out.<p>

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Looks:

Personality:

Romantic Choice: (WARNING: An OC can be with someone in the host club, and only one Host Club member to an OC, so you may not get who you want. First come first serve. If there are boy OC's, you may be with them, if they agree.)

History: (Please be detailed, as where you live, what your life is, how rich you are, etc. And everyone must live in America at the present moment.)

Type of Host Club Member: (Example: Princely Type)


	2. OC's

IT"S HERE!

Alright everyone; it's time to show who has been chosen for the story. HERE WE GO!

CHARACTERS FOR IN THEIR SHOES!:

Melesia (Mel) Stewart

Pairing: Kyoya

Host Type: Punk Type

OOOOOO

Aylin Rose Crawford

Pairing: Mori

Host Type: Lolita Type

OOOOO

Hanna Lucifenia

Pairing: Hikaru

Host Type: Motherly Type

OOOOO

Cecelia Randall

Pairing: Honey

Host Type: Happy Type

OOOOO

Maddy Gates

Pairing: Kaoru

Host Type: Innocent Type

OOOOO

And now, my OC!

Serendipity (Seren) Manual

Pairing: Tamaki

Host Type: Badgirl Type

* * *

><p>And that's it for the OC's! Apologies to who didn't make it, but hey! I still have room for one guy OC, so if you didn't get a chance, SEND HIM IN! He will be paired with a <span>surprise<span> character^^

See you next time:3


	3. Chapter 3

Now what you've all been waiting for… THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sure all you OC's are excited to see your character! Enjoy!

Six girls stood in the door staring out at the Host Club. All one of them has different reactions. A girl with a chest nut color hair had dark, brown, wide eyes and just stared mouth wide open. Another girl with wild curly black hair has a raised eye brow with a smile on her face. It was starting to creep the Host Club out a bit. A girl with red eyes just stood there with a blank look on her face. It was hard to tell what she was thinking.

A girl with long hair to her waist just kind of looked away while humming a little tune. Crossing her arms and looking at her nails like this was nothing was a girl with bangs hanging over her eyes. The last reaction was _much_ different. The girl in the middle who had broke the silence had short, reddish hair. Her face looked terrified. She just stood there while twitching and backing up.

"BOOOOOYYYYYYSSSSS! THERE BOOOOOOYYYYYSSS! HELP ME!" The girl screamed hiding behind the girl with bangs in her eyes. "Why, um… Hello girls. I don't exactly know how you got here…but…it's a pleasure to see you!" Tamiki said all sweetly walking closer to the groups of girls.

"DON'T STEP ANY CLOSER OR I'LL PUNCH YOU! I'M WARING YOU!" The girl shrieked. "Why is that Ms? I won't hurt you-"Tamiki asked stepping closer. But it was too late to finish the sentence because the girl has already punched him in the stomach. "Um…girl, or whatever your name is, was that necessary?" Asked the girl who was in front of her. "Why, yes, yes it was."She replied dusting of her shoulders like it was nothing. "Uh, hate to break the moment, but _who_ are you guys?" Asked the twins.

"Eh hem! I am Serendipity. But just call me Seren. I'm awesome if you hadn't noticed! Oh not to mention, don't step in closer or you'll turn out like him." Seren said pointing to Tamaki who was in the corner sulking. The boys nodded nervously. The girl with chest nut colored hair spoke softly "My name is Maddy." Maddy stepped up a little and tripped over a banana. "GOD DANGIT! Oh by the way, I love the color of this room!" She said standing up wiping herself off.

"You're quite something, Maddy." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. Maddy blushed and giggled nervously. The curly hair girl was still smiling and said "My name is Cecelia, but they call me Cece." She said happily in her cheery accent. Honey giggled and said "I like your accent!" Cece laughed and ruffled his hair.

The red eye came back to earth and asked right away "Hey, do you have any wine or beer? Or SOMETHING? I'm dang thirsty! Oh yeah, and my name's Hannah. Oh and Tamiki, WOULD YOU SHUT THE HECK UP! STOP MOANING AND GROANING! LIFE'S TUFF!" She said hands on hips. The twins brought her over a glass of wine and walked away before she could hit them. "Thank you!"

When the girl who was humming finally realized it was her turn, she said loud and clear "So, hi, my name's Aylin. And I don't exactly know where I am! But hi!" She finished and then listened to her iPod and started dancing thinking no one was looking. She liked to entertain people. A lot. And be around people who entertained. Mori watched her ever so closely. The last girl who you could hardly see her face announced "Well, hi. It's a _pleasure_ to be here! And my name is Melisa, but Mel for short. So, yeah." Tamiki came out of his corner and looked at Seren. "What was _that_ for!" He said getting in her face. She shrieked and punched him again. "BACK AWAY!" She screamed. "But- but, girls _love _me!" Hannah rolled her eyes and shouted "Will you just leave her alone? God! Isn't it obvious she's afraid of you?" Tamiki looked if he was about to cry. Hikaru came close and said "So you're afraid of him, huh? I see why!" She shrieked again and punched him in the nose. "I'm afraid of all boys!"

Well, I hope you OC's are happy with your characters! If you want me to change anything, just PM me! I'll update soon!

**P.S. This chapter was made _without_ the help of my sister, so it may not be a grammatically perfect.**

**P.P.S. WE STILL NEED A BOY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not updated. Been busy with Easter.

~This chapter was cowritten with MuffinExpress~

* * *

><p>The room was silent. Hikaru and Karoru couldn't hold in the laughter. "You're- you're…AFRAID OF ALL BOYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" The two were interrupted by a very scary looking Hannah.<p>

"WOULD YOU LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE?" She screamed painfully punching the two's arms. "Um…excuse me! I am _not_ a poor girl! I'm in fact a badgirl. The only weakness I have is _boys_. Which _boys_ are everywhere here!" She shouted stomping one foot on the ground. Seren walked looked over at Tamaki. Tamaki looked at her.

Seren was wearing black, ripped leggings with a white shirt that said _'I Heart Haters'_ in black print with a pink heart instead of the actual word. Along with it she wore black sneakers and beaded bracelet. She looked…well…nice. But she _did_ punch him, _twice._

"You, a badgirl? Ha! I'm laughing! Stop it! You're making me laugh!" Karoru said grabbing his stomach.

Seren narrowed her eyes. "Guys! Can't you just get along? For once!" Cece commented grabbing Seren's shoulder. The Host Club and girls shrugged. That's when Tamaki came in.

"Cece is right! And, dear Host Club, this is not how we treat guests! Now, how about we introduce ourselves! I'm Tamaki! Tamaki the Prince! That over there is Kyoya! The two over there are Hikaru and Karoru! And last is Honey and Mori!" He said pointing to the Host Club members.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Tamaki-Senpai?" Asked Haruhi. The girls looked at her and the first one to speak was Aylin.

"Isn't that a girl? What's a girl doing dressed as a boy?" She said skeptically. There were a lot of 'ums...' and 'uhs…' The Host Club all went into full panic. "SHE'S NOT A BOY! I MEAN GIRL! SHE'S A COMPLETE BOY" "DON'T BE RIDICOLOUS! OF COURSE SHE'S NOT A GIRL! THAT'S RIDICLOUS!"

"Come on, guys. They already know!" Went Haruhi . The Host Club's sweat dropped. "Well, in that case, there is no point in hiding it, I suppose." Kyoya sighed. "Yes, Haruhi is in fact a female, but that is something you girls will have to keep quiet. We cannot let her secret become known."

The girls blinked. "Um...'kay." Seren said.

"So, back to the present situation. How the hell did you guys get here?" Hikaru asked, looking suspiously at the group of ladies. They all looked considerably clueless. "Um...I really don't...actually quite know." Maddy stuttered, curiosity blooming.

"Damn, now that I think about it, I have no clue. What was the last thing we were doing, again?" Melesia put a single finger on her chin, tapping it every so often.

Then, everyone remembered. "Oh _yeah~ That's _what we were doing."

**~Earlier That Day~**

The area was Denver, Colorado, and the city was fairly quiet with an aura of tranquility blanketing the neighborhoods. Well, except for one certain street where a young girl and her friends were throwing a party for her birthday. Naturally, they were causing quite the little ruckus. "Woo hoo! Par-tay,BABY!" Cece shouted happily while raising her drink cup. She was smoking a cigarette and has a huge grin on her face; which was quite natural.

Hannah was happily drinking a beer bottle "OH MEH GAWD! WE SHOULD INVITE SOME BOYS OVER AND PARTY ALL NIGHT!" She suggested sitting on the table. Hannah was of course drunk. She was almost _always _drunk. The celabration was for Seren Manual. She looked at Hannah as if she was crazy.

"You- you want _boys _to come over! Hannah you're drunk as hell!" Seren said taken a big bite into her birthday cake. Maddy laughed quietly as handing Seren her next present. "Ooo! That's from me!" Alyin said hopping up and down. Seren smirked deviously and ripped open the present. "YESSSSS! IT'S A SKATE BOARD! I'VE BEEN NEEDING ONE OF THESE!" Seren said. She held up the skate board and plopped it on the ground.

Then, Seren's elder sister Epiphany walked in with a huge bag of chips in her hand. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS ARE STILL AWAKE? Dammit...that ruins my plans to hide these snacks in my secret 'Snack Stash'..." She mumbled.

"Yeah...we're awake." Seren said hopping off the counter.

"Can't you guys go out or something? To a gay bar or some shit like that?"

Seren sighed and replied,"I would, but we don't have any money."

A mud brown brunette came out of the bathroom. "Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't hold that chilli cheese dog in forever, you know." Said Melesia fixing her pants. "Oh, and about getting out of the house, how about we go to the skate park? It would be awesome!" Seren raised a eyebrow and replied, "Sounds great! After all, I did just get a skate board."

"Guys, you can't leave me aloonnnneeeee! I'm scared!" Hannah pouted falling off the table. Maddy helped her up and joined in. "I agree..it's really dark out and it's 2:00 pm...maybe we should just play a board game or something. Besides..there could be killers and rapers-"

"Whoa, first of all, Cece we'd take you with us. We just get you a glass of water and give you some pills you get you on track. Second of all, so what if it's 2:00? We're young! We need to go out an have fun! Plus, it's _way_ to boring to play a board game! And last, don't you even talk like that! This is a peacful neighborhood! Sorta..." Seren said grabbing her skate board.

"Seren, your parents haven't came home in three days. They're probaly dead or at least being toutured by some creeper..." Said Maddy.

Epiphany puffed out her cheeks feriously. "Um..guys? HURRY UP! I CAN'T WAIT ALL NIGHT FOR YOU GUYS TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! I need to get back to my video game marathon at Halo 3! I'm totally pwning this guy on Live, and-"

"GOD DAMMIT WE'RE LEAVING EPI! OKAY? Now go play your game and try not to choke on any marbles like the last time I left you." Seren groaned, recalling the horrifying events that involved a whole lot of mouth-to-mouth action. It was some _nasty_ shit when Epi spit up the colored balls into Seren's mouth.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Epi saliuted happily and seemed to fly out of the room. _I swear, that girl may be eighteen but she sure does act like a child sometime. _Seren thought.

Seren gave Cece her headach pills and they all ran into the grage. Everyone grabbed there skateboards (all except for Maddy who got her bike) and they went off to the skate park.

Seren has much fails and kept falling off her board. She shook it off and tuffened up. "God, I suck at this!" She said kicking her skate board away. Maddy patted her back and said "You don't suck, you just kinda fail at it! So, it's okay!" Maddy smiled. Seren frowned. "Oh, oh _thanks,_helps a lot!" Maddy patted her back once more and said "No problem!"

Everyone went back to skate boarding and Seren fell on her face and got a bloody nose. "HOLY SHIT! MY NOSE! IT HURTS LIKE CRAP!" Seren said grabbing her nose. "Come on! To the bathroom!" Cece said not drunk silly anymore. The girls ran into the bathroom. "GET A TISSUE! HURRRYY!" Alyin said searching the bathroom. "THERE ISN'T ANY! THERE'S ONLY TOILET PAPER!"

"GAHH! THIS TOILET IS SO FRICKIN' DEEP! I'M GONNA FALLLL~" Mel screamed as her friends shoved her backwards unintentionally, causing her to sway over the tunnel of a toilet. Thankfully she managed to swing her self to the side just in time.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them, enlocking them in the dark, stinky, cement bathroom stall. Hannah put her hands on the side of her head and roared, "IT'S A GHOST!"

Everyone began to freak the fuck out. Seren was holding her nose screaming "IT'S STILL BLEEDING GOD DAMMIT!"

Hannah was banging on the door, having already tried to open it, but alas, the knob was jammed.

Cece was sobbing, a river of tears flowing gracefully down her face. "Oh my gawd..." She held a cigarette in one hand, a lighter in the other. She began to hiccup. "I CANT LIGHT MY CIGARETTE! NUUUUUUU!" She threw both items into the air and silently cried in the corner, Tamaki style.

Maddy was scared as hell and had already shit her pants, despite being in a bathroom where there was already a toilet. Thankfully, Aylin had a spare pair of pants and underwear with her, for some unknown and slightly disturbing reason, and gave them to the poor girl.

Melesia was still gaping at the toilet, looking into it with fascination. Down below her was an abyss of blackness, and she wondered whether any small skateboarder had become prey to the toilet and fell into it. She shuddered at the thought.

Everyone was knocked out of their train of thought when the ground and everything around them began to shake rapidly.

"EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE GET DOWN! KYAA~" Aylin screamed, dropping to the floor and dragging Maddy and Hannah with her.

Much to her annoyance, Cece and Seren collapsed ontop of Mel, causing them all to come crashing down with a chorus of squeals and curses. After a couple awkard minutes of sitting on the floor in silence, they decided that the shaking had stopped.

"I...think it stopped." Maddy whispered, clinging to Aylin and Hannah as if her life depended on it.

Her nose had stopped bleeding, so Seren decided she would be the first to stand up. "Um...I'm gonna try the door again." Slowly, oh-so very slowly, she reached for the knob and twisted.

It clicked and then turned with her hand. As she opened the door, a mix of new scents came at her face. Strange scents that she had never smelled in her life, and almost seemed...foreign.

"Guys, I don't think we're in America anymore…."

**~Flashback Over~**

** "**Oh yeah! That's what happened!" Seren said grabbing her nose as if it was bleeding. The girls told the boys a short version of the story. Tamaki was quite suprised.

"Whoa! You guys are commoners from America?" Tomaki said almost like stars were in his eyes. The girls exchanged looks. Commoners? What did he exactly mean? And where exactly were they?"

"Commoners...Well, I guess you could say that. And where are we?" Aylin said scratching her head. The Host Club had a suprised look on there face and thats when they explained that they were a Host Club and that the girls were in Japan. Some were so amazed. Others wanted to run into a corner and cry. That's exactly how Seren felt.

"Japan? Host club? Dear Lord, how could you do this to me?" Seren said pulling on her hair.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's that bad." Haruhi said glumly.

"Couldn't be any worse then in America." Cece said rolling her eyes.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wanna find out?"

"How...?" Tamaki said suspiciously.

"We trade spots. You go to America. We stay here."

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked the chapter.<p>

Oh, and for anyone who understands the Epi reference (wich you probably won't), then I will write you your own little chapter as a prize^^


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am dearly sorry for such the long updates! I don't think I will ever forgive myself. :C

Let me just say, I am still in need of a boy. Also, SO sorry for the messages about MuffinExpress. She keeps sneaking onto my profile and writing that. Yes, she helps, but I do most of it.

Another thing, I do hope you still are reading my story! I hope you didn't just stop cause it's taking me so long. D:

Last thing, it's taking me so long cause school, activities, and last because my brother won't get off the computer. -.-

Well anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As again, the Host Club was speechless. Absolutely speechless. Seren looked horrified and as well with Maddy. They would have to stay in Japan not knowing anyone? That sure sounded crazy to Maddy. Going through Seren's head was boys, boys, and MORE boys.<p>

"Living in the commoner's world? For how long?" Tamaki asked scratching his head. This would sure be interesting.

"Hm…HOW ABOUT WE JUST DON'T DO IT!" Seren screeched leaning forwards.

"Seren. Shut up. Hm…how about a week?" Cece suggested.

"Hold on. The club needs to figure this out. You should too."

Everyone began chattering their thoughts.

"As long as they have alcohol here, I'm fine." Hannah said carelessly. She sipped her beer.

"Eh…I don't know about this…living in Japan not knowing anyone? Not to mention we're not that good at speaking Japanese…" Maddy said looking away.

"This sounds _very_ interesting…aw, hell with it! I'll do it!"Aylin said throwing her hands up.

"Hey? Why not?" Mel said casually.

"It was my idea! So, yeah, I'm in!" Cece said cheerfully.

Uh, HELL TO THE NO! I'M NOT STAYING JAPAN WITH THOUSANDS OF BOYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW SICKINING THAT IS!" Seren shouted. Everyone stared at her.

"Come on. You won't have to deal with your shitty sister anymore. Not to mention, you won't have to worry about your parents inviting the gay strippers over again." Hannah said taking another sip of her beer. Seren thought for a moment.

"I suppose I'll do it…but if we run into _any_ boys, you will beat their asses before you can say ravioli orgy." Seren said bravely. Now it was time for the club's discussion.

"Boss, I'm not sure about this. I mean, there commoners. How do we know what their lives like?" The twins asked shrugging.

Tamaki responded with "Well, I don't know. But it will be a great experience!" Honey jumped up and down with a grin on his face.

"It sounds real fun! As long as they have sweets, I'm in!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Mother, Haruhi? What do you think?" Tamaki asked in a high pitch voice. "Anything to get out, I say yes." Haruhi replied staring at the window. Karou adjusted his glasses once again.

"I suppose. But these girls must not do a good job in our replacement."

"Hey! You guys ready?" Hannah shouted across the room. Tamaki nodded.

"We're doing it. On the count of 3…1…2…3!" Tamaki said stepping through the door. The Host Club followed nervously. The girls stayed there. In a flash, Ouran High school changed and so did earth.

"What do we do now?" Asked Maddy. Everyone shrugged. Seren was the first to open the door. All she saw was boys. Tons and TONS of boys.

"THE FUCK!" Seren screamed.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, it's short. But I've been such in a rush! Well, make sure you review and send in a boy character! Hope you enjoyed it! C:<p>

Inner voice:

'There gonna hate you!'

Shut up!

'Nooooo! Mwahaha!'

That's it! Ima punch ya!

'I'm in your head, dumb ass...'

Fuck...

'Hahaha, didn't think bout that did ya?'

SHUT THE HELL UP! MY STORY IS GOOD!

'God...fine...'

xD


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! Long time no read! Been a while, right? But here's what's happening:

I'm still looking through guys to put in the story! If you still wanna enter the contest you can always review it! Also, I need one more girl to put in my story! Sorry for late notice! She needs to have some kind of powers. Your find out later in the story why!

PM or review if you wanna enter any contests! Anyways, here's the chapter!

Everyone was shocked. Why the hell was the room filled with boys and not girls? Things were just plain fucked up. Seren was the first to freak out. "OI MEH GAWD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Seren screamed hiding behind Maddy.

"Calm the fuck down Seren." Hannah said patting Seren's head. It was quite hard to tell what was going on. When the girls walked in, all hell broke loose.

"Look at the one with the curly hair! She's smoking! Wow! She's even smoking a cigarette!" One man called out.

"Aw, look at the one with big brown eyes! Isn't she _cute?_" Another said pointing to Maddy.

"I like the one with the purple highlights! She looks hot!" A boy shouted looking at Aylin.

"You guys are crazy! Look at the one with that reddish hair! She looks bad ass!"Screamed the man who was walking towards Seren. The rest babbled about who was hotter. Every girl got a huge amount of votes. Mel sighed walking toward the crowd of boys.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mel said slapping one of the boys. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Mel! Why did you do that?" Aylin asked. Mel sighed again.

"Did we, or did we not say we would hurt boys if we saw them? We promised that to Seren!" She replied slapping some more boys. "I'm not saying we have to hurt every boy we see." Mel continued, "But when things get crazy, like they just did, then I _will_ start slapping. That is a promise we made to Seren."

Everyone looked at the floor with guilt. That is, except Seren.

"Why, thanks Mel! I'll be sure to fix your baseball bat (which happened to be ruined my Epi when she used it to chase away the moths. Epic fail right there) If you thought things were going bad at Ouran Academy, wait till you see what's going on at America.

_Back in America_

The host club sat face down is a bathroom stall. Everyone sat up and sniffed. "What- what is this _horrid_ smell?" Tamaki asked plugging his nose with toilet paper.

"Uh, boss, do you know where that toilet papers been?" Asked Hikaru. The boss took one look at the toilet and ripped the toilet paper out of his nose.

"Wow! What a place! Let's get out of here!" Honey said reaching for the door.

"No Honey! You could catch a disease from touching that!" Mori said grabbing Mori's hand. Haruhi sighed and opened the door herself. They walked out of the bathroom and went outside.

"FRESH AIR! FINALLY!" Tamaki shouted running around.

"Tamami, stop acting like an idiot and come back to reality." Kyoya said, obviously grumpy about going to America. "Anyways, did you ever happen to find out where these girls _live?_"

_Will the Host Club ever find their way home? Will the girls ever figure out what's going? Find out next time on…_

**IN THEIR SHOES!**

Ha, love doing that…don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Tada! All done with my chappy! And must I say, I think it's a funny one!

Also,I only have one person who's turned in a OC with powers! If you still wanna enter, hurry! Because I think I'm putting her in the next chapter. If you already have a OC, you can still enter! Now enjoyyyyy!

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked at Kyoya and then at the street. "The- the house?" Tamaki repeated eyes watering. Of course, you know what comes next; off goes Tamaki to the corner of the skate park.<p>

"Well, looks like we're stuck in the dark with no food, blankets, light, or anything. All alone. Because of you, boss." Karou said staring over at Tamaki. Honey's lip trembled as he grabbed his stuffed bunny.

"In the dark? With no light? AND NO FOOD? NO CAKE? OH NO!" Honey said. His eyes watered as he began to cry. Mori picked him up.

"Honey, we will find our way home." Mori said patting Honey. Then everybody saw a light. And a figure holding the light. Who the hell was this person?

"SEREN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I NEED YOU TO COME HOME AND MAKE ME SOME WAFFLES! AND FIX THE WII! I ACCIDENTLY GOT A MUFFIN STUCK IN IT AGAIN! HURRY UP! THERE'S MOTHS EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! OH SHIT! INCOMINGG!" Yup, you can guess who that was. Epi.

Tamaki got out of his corner with curiosity. "Who is that guy? He sure looks an idiot. Holding a bat. Not to mention, he's fat as hell." Hikaru said taking a closer look. Epi came closer holding the bat close.

"OH MY GOD! MOTHHHHHH! NOODLE FRICK! NOODLE FRICK!" Epi swung her bat at the moth, which happened to be right above Haruhi's head. "DIE!" Epi screamed missing the moth and hitting Haruhi in the head.

Tamaki's face turned to look, as he ran over fast as he could. "Haruhi! HARUHI! It's okay! Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"Tamaki panicked. He glanced over at Epi."What is wrong with you? How dare you hit a women, you inconsiderable man!" Tamaki said walking closer.

"What! I didn't mean to! I was defending myself from the moths! I don't wanna die without beating my video games! And I was just looking for my sister Seren-

"Wait, did you say…Seren? Does your sister have short auburn hair? Really cute? Scared of boys?" Tamaki asked getting closer. "Wait, you're a…girl? Oh I'm so sorry…"

"Wait. You thought I was a guy? You bitch…and, you've seen Seren? Where is she? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Epi demanded. Her white hair rapidly blew against her face. Her light gold eyes flickered madly. Tamaki eyed her. 'She's almost as cute as her sister…wait! What am I saying? Ug….' His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya stepped word.

"We apologize for the late notice…but there was an _incident_." Kyoya began.

"What kind of incident? Did she get kidnapped? Run over by a car? NOOOOO! Who's gonna make me waffles now? Who's gonna keep me company? Who's gonna scare the moths away for me? And most of all…WHO'S GONNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH ME?" Epi cried falling to her knees.

"No…a different incident." The Host Club explained everything about the deal and eventchully, Haruhi woke up. Epi understood, and as they walked home, everyone wondered. 'I wonder what's happening in Japan…"

_Back _in_ Japan…_

The girls awkwardly walked through the bodies on the floor. Seren, making sure not to touch anyone. "Guys, I think this was a bad idea. Seren is about to wet her pants! Also, I'm not very comfortable either." Maddy began.

"Oh come on Maddy! Let's just go to the office and tell him what happened. Then he'll make sure everything's right!" Cece said cheerfully. They walked down the halls as some more boys watched them.

"I'd like to be introduced to these fine ladies." A man said walking towards them. "And changed them into their uniforms. Those outfits are just…filthy!" He continued. All the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Why was the school filled with boys? And why was everyone acting like it was normal for a some American girls to walk in instead of the regular Host Club? No one knew.

Some girls who went to the school walked in with their uniforms. "Once you all dressed introduce yourselves so the boys can pick which one of you they want to talk to!" One girl said happily. Everyone looked at the outfits with puzzled looks.

"Please don't make me wear that! It's really for the best." Aylin said trying to get herself out of it.

"Wow…this is…interesting." Cece stuttered.

"The color's nice…"Maddy whispered.

"It's okay…"Hannah said awkwardly.

"I don't care about the dress! Just get these boys out of my face!" Seren screeched.

"It's…not really my type…" Mel began. The students laughed.

"Oh! C'mon! Don't keep your guests wait! Please! Just try it on!" One girl pleaded. The girls shrugged, and awkwardly grabbed the dresses. "Good! Now go on into the changing rooms! If you need any help just call for us!" The girl continued.

The girls walked into the changing rooms as they starting changing. Then everyone started hearing a scary, disturbing sound.

"Mm…that's right…keep on going…"

Seren turned around to see one of the students peeking through the curtain. Everyone else turned around and screamed in terror.

"WHAT DUH FUCK? HE'S A PEEPING TOM!" Hannah shouted kicking him in the nose.

"You- you PERVERT!" Screamed Maddy covering herself up.

"OH SHIT! I'VE BEEN EXPOSED! EXPOSED I TELL YOU! NOW TO MENTION, THERE'S A BOY RIGHT NEST TO US!" Seren panicked throwing a stool at the peeping Tom's head.

"BITCH! I WILL CUT YOU!" Mel screamed in her defense slapping the absolute crap out of the student.

"EW! YOU ARE A DISGRASE!" Cece hissed stepping on his back.

"This is quite the show…very entertaining…BUT IT'S TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE MY LITTLE PERVE FRIEND!" Aylin said picking him up and slamming him on the ground. Blood was all over the floor. The peeping Tom lied on the floor, passed out with blood gushing everywhere. The girls put on their dresses and continued beating the shit out of the student.

"Dip shit." Were the girls' lasts words, until some of the girl students came in and dragged them away.

* * *

><p>My sister laughed so hard at this!<p>

Find out next time who's the pervert! And find out what will happen at the Manual house!

Don't forget to review! :D:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow readers! This is gonna be my last chapter for a while. I'm going on vacation! A cruise ship to be exact! But don't worry, I'm not giving up on you guys yet! Well, anyways, here''s the chapter. It took a while to do. I really think it's one of my favorite chapters! Also, it's only about the Hot Club and Epi. Not anything in Japan. Anyways, I'll let you guys get to the story. :)

* * *

><p><em>Back in America<em>

"Well, boys, welcome to my humble abode." Epi dramatically waved at her sorry excuse of a house with pride. The Host Club sweat dropped. Before their eyes laid a broken down...house, if that was what you could call it. The place more likely resembled an oversized shack. The roof was in pieces, random bits flying in every direction as the wind soared by. The front door was nearly off of its hinges, hanging only by a single nail.

"Wow, your house is worse than Haruhi's." Hikaru muttered with distaste. Haruhi's face fell.

"I'm right here you know!" She snapped back. Tamaki gasped as he turned to Hikaru.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU INSUALT HARUHI!WHO CARES IF HER HOUSE IS SMALL AND OUT OF TASTE?" Tamaki yapped. Haruhi's face fell more as she said again,

"I'M STILL RIGHT HERE!" She screamed. Tamaki ran over to her.

"Please don't be mad Haruhi! We didn't mean it! Please forgive you daddy!" Tamaki pleaded, tears in his eyes. Haruhi glared at him.

"No need for that. I already made up my mind about it." She replied staring away. Tamaki put his bottom lip out.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE UP YOU MIND NOW! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ENOUGH TIME TO THINK!" Tamaki shouted. Epi looked back and forth at them.

"Did you just say…daddy?" Epi asked with a puzzled look. "You know, incest is illegal…."

"HEY!" Tamaki screamed back.

"Well, anyways, let's go inside. I think the stray cats might've got in again." Epi said ignoring Tamaki, who was sulking in the corner again. "Uh…I don't think that's a good idea. The hobos might steal your clothes like they did Jeffery my neighbor. Poor guy got aids after that." Epi said shaking her head at the horrible memory. Tamaki sat straight up and walked inside.

"Wow that was a good trick! I should try it more often!" Haruhi said. Epi laughed.

"You thought I was joking? I'm not joking! It's true!" Epi said closing the door. Everybody stared at the cans, wrappers and bags that sat scattered on the floor. The carpet had colorful stains everywhere. The walls were chipped and the ceiling had brown stuff splattered everywhere, for some odd, unknown reason. The curtains were ripped and there was a big yellow leak on the wood floor.

"GOD DAMMIT! THE CATS GOT IN AGAIN!" Epi screamed chasing the cat with her bat.

"Well…this is…interesting…" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. Epi threw her bat on the floor and ran upstairs.

"C'mon. Follow me to my room." The Host Club did what she said and followed her. The Host Club was even _more_ surprised when they saw Epi's room. The floor was covered with empty, half-full, and full bags of chips, candy, and every junk food you could imagine. There was a laptop on the bed, game station in the corner, and a Wii in the other corner with muffin crumbs flying out of the disk thingy. Not to mention, there was food crammed in every spot. In the blankets, pillows, bathroom, and even in some of Epi's pants. Plus, there was a bowl of strawberries sitting on the dresser with flies surrounding them.

"Did the cats come here too? Oh no! That's just me! Heh heh!" Epi chuckled. Everyone walked around the trash and sat on crumb filled bed. "So anyways, what are your guy's names?" Epi continued sticking her hand in a popcorn bowl.

"Well, I'm Tamaki the Prince." Tamaki said holding his head high.

"Tamaki the Prince of what?" Epi asked. Tamaki thought for a moment.

"He's the prince of our Host Club. And I'm Kyoya, Vice President."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Karou."

"I'm Honey and that's Mori!"

"Uh…I'm Haruhi."

"Okay, I'm Epi!" Epi said cheerfully as the phone rang. Epi sighed and answered.

"What Mom? If you're calling to see if I've changed my mind about the strippers, the answer is still NO!" Epi screamed into the phone. After a few moments, she had an embarrassed look on her face. "Oh. It's just you NateyBoo. I thought you were my mom." Epi ran into the closet with her phone.

"What the hell is she doing in the closet…?" Karou asked.

"No clue." Replied Tamaki. "Eavesdropping time!"The Host Club put their ears to the door and listened.

"Oh it's okay Epiphany. I was just calling to see if we could maybe hang tomorrow…" This so called NateyBoo kid said into the phone. NateyBoo was really Nathan Oscar William, Epi's boyfriend.

"Oh…I'm sorry I can't NateyBoo. Have a couple of boys here at the house and they're spending the night. And I have some business to do with them tomorrow, if you know what I mean." Epi said. This obviously turned out wrong to Nathan.

"Boys? Why do you have boys over Epiphany?" Nathan asked louder than usual. (This is still pretty damn quiet) "Are you- you cheating on me?" He asked. Epi asked.

"How could you think that NateyBoo? Me and the Host Club are just-" She began.

"It's the Host Club and I, Epi. Not Me and the Host Club." Nathan corrected.

"How could you correct your own girlfriend? And why do you not trust me? And why have you not gotten me any chocolate? You don't love me anymore, do you?" Epi said into the fun eyes full of tears.

"Epi- it's complicated. Listen, I got to go do some things. And I think we need to take a little break. Not for good, just until you figure things out. And about tomorrow, never mind. I'm gonna hang up now…"

"NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU NATEYBOO! WE DON'T NEED A BREAK! I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"Epi, stop being a spaz. We're not done forever. I just need to think this through. Don't be such a drama queen about it. It's not worth it."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SPAZ? AND DRAMA QUEEN? HOW COULD YOU!" Epi screamed into the phone. But he already hung up. Epi opened the door. The Host Club fell over and stared at Epi's scary looking face. "WHY WERE YOU EASEDROPPING?" She asked her voice unnaturally firm. The Host Club's face was drained. Tamaki gave his goo goo eyes.

"We're oh, so sorry, Epi. We were just concerned. Do you forgive us dear Epi?" Epi glared at him and kicked him the face.

"YOU THINK THAT WORKS HERE IN AMERICA?" Epi screamed at him ingoring his tears.

"You-you and your sister with violence!" Tamaki sobbed wiping his bloody nose. Epi wiped her hair out of her face.

"As you all should know, there was a traggic incident in th-the closet," Epi sniffed. "My dear boyfriend, Nate, A.K.A, my NateyBoo, h-h-he wants to take a break! He thinks I'm cheating on him with you! Which is just, just OFFENSIVE!" Epi wailed falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry. I told myself I wouldn't cry. I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDN'T CRY! But anyways, to proove my innocence, I have decided we go to his house and explain everything!" Epi said cheering up.

"Um...it's like 5:00 in the morning..." Haruhi pointed out. Epi's face lit up.

"Oh my god! Don't you guys love that song! 5:00 in the morning! Conversation got boaring! You said you were going to bed soon, so I snuck off to your bedroom- Oh yeah. You guys are from Japan...SHIT!" Epi screamed. "But, who cares what time it is! Let's go!" Everyone shrugged and followed Epi. Once they were half way down the street, Hikaru remembered something.

"Uh...do you even know where this guy lives...?" He asked. Epi stopped walking and turned around face red.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Well, I'm off to a cruise ship! Ta-ta!<p> 


End file.
